Known current sensor systems used for split-core current sensing devices can use three constructional features.
A known flexible current sensing device as shown in FIG. 7 can include an openable locking mechanism, which can consist of a flexible coil, a male locking part, a female locking part and output cable. This concept can have easy assembly but can have poor accuracy caused by not having an exactly round and stable shape.
A known measurement devices as shown in FIG. 8 can be made from two solid halves, which can be electrically interconnected by some type of connector, to achieve closed internal circuit and output cable. For example, this concept can have good accuracy and easy assembly but can be significantly higher in price and the design can be more complex.
A known measurement devices as shown in FIG. 9 can be made from two solid halves assembled together using a hinge and electrically interconnected by some type of cable placed outside of device body to achieve closed internal circuit, a locking system and an output cable. The concept can have good accuracy and relatively easy assembly on a measured line but can be higher price, the design can be more complex, and the concept can have an increased risk of interconnecting cable damage.